Cosmic Love
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: "I'll be with you...every step of the way." *This is a one-shot for my other story Infinite. Do not read if you haven't seen Avengers: Endgame. Major Spoilers inside.*


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the **Avengers** or any other **Marvel** characters. I only own my OC._

_**A/N: **I saw **Avengers: Endgame** and...what do you want me to say? That it was amazing...yeah it was. What else? Oh yeah...how about...m__y heart is broken and it needs to be repaired. UGH. Anyways, ever since leaving the theater I wanted to write a one shot. Because how could I not? This one shot takes place at the end of **Endgame**. Therefore there will be **spoilers**! If you haven't seen the movie then don't read this! You have been warned. _

_Now if you'll excuse me...I need to go cry myself a river...again. _

**_Summary: _**_"I'll be with you...every step of the way." *This is a one shot for my other story, Infinite. Do not read if you haven't seen Avengers: Endgame. Major Spoilers inside.* _

* * *

_"The love between a father and daughter is forever." – Unknown_

* * *

"Do you want to go outside? Get some fresh air?"

Grace heard Peter ask her gently. He was currently sitting next to her with one of his hands holding onto hers. She knew this was done in a comforting and loving way, and Grace she appreciated that. She really did...but it did nothing to lessen her heartache.

Clearing her throat, Grace shook her head. She gave Peter's hand a gentle squeeze before she got up and made her way to look out the window. With a solemn expression, she stared at the lake that was in front.

Just about an hour ago they had her dad's funeral there. It had been beautiful and she knew her dad would have loved how everyone was there together. Well...not everyone. Her dad hadn't been the only person she and the others had lost. Natasha was no longer with them. Two people she cared about were now gone. One she came to love like an aunt and the other being her dad. The one person who had been basically her rock.

Grace noticed how just about everyone had cried during the funeral. Except not her. She had to fight herself from crying. Grace needed to remain strong. She had cried enough when she saw her dad pass away right in front of her. She couldn't let herself breakdown in front of the others again.

Out of nowhere there was a gentle tug on her dress. Confused, Grace turned to her left side. Her expression softened when she saw that it was just the talking tree she had seen and somewhat met earlier. She pondered. What was his name again? Groot was it?

"Um, hello." Grace awkwardly greeted. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. She glanced to where the tree's friends were at. The so called "guardians of the galaxy" as the that guy Quill had called them. Needless to say they were a strange bunch...but again, who was she to judge? Especially with the people she had come across in her life.

Nonetheless, she hoped one of them would rescue her from this interaction. It wasn't that she was annoyed with the tree creature, but after the funeral service held for her dad, Grace really wasn't much for active interaction at the moment. The glance thrown their way managed to get one of guardian's attention.

"Sorry about him, kid." Rocket told her in that gruff voice of his. The talking raccoon was yet another unique individual Grace had met and was getting used to. "Come on, Groot." He gestured his friend to follow him.

Groot though wasn't going to leave just yet. With a smile, Groot lifted one of his arms. Perplexed by what he was doing, Grace frowned. "Uh.." She uttered. Her eyes slightly widened with what she witnessed next.

"I am Groot." Groot said handing her a little yellow flower he had bloomed right then and there.

Grace became silent for a few seconds there. She looked at flower and then at Groot again. "Thank you." She whispered, trying her best to smile. Her smile though completely went away when a memory of her childhood suddenly played in her mind.

_"Dad, look I got you a flower!"_

_"Aww, you did? Thanks sweetie. Oh wow, it's almost as pretty as you."_

Peter who had been watching them immediately saw the far away look Grace had gotten. "Grace?" He called out in concern.

Hearing Peter's voice brought Grace back into reality. She fought against the tears that wanted to escape her. "Excuse me." She said, clearing her throat. "I just...need a moment." She then all but ran upstairs, passing by others who looked at the teen in concern as well.

Peter called out her name again, and was about to follow her when a hand to his shoulder stopped him. He looked to his right and saw Captain America. Peter was about to ask why he had done that, but the question went away when he noticed the solemn look the blonde was wearing. It had matched the one Grace had on earlier.

"Just give her a moment, Peter." Steve told him in a steady voice.

Peter took a deep breath but nodded his head. He looked towards where Grace had gone, hoping she would be alright.

* * *

_Don't cry. Don't you dare cry, Grace Stark. You're stronger than this._

Grace kept repeating in her head.

The teen had gone into one of the spare rooms upstairs. Though she supposed it was better to call it her room. After all that's what Pepper told her it would be once she moved in. Grace felt her heart tug she looked down onto her right hand.

There was the yellow flower Groot had given her. Despite the lovely memory of her dad it had conjured, emotional pain soon followed. Grace hated herself for almost losing it right then and there. She didn't blame Groot for what almost occurred though. She should have been able to handle it. After all it was just a flower...how much pain could a little yellow flower cause?

Well...apparently a lot.

Grace closed her eyes, putting her head against the wall she was leaning on. She hoped doing that would help in fighting off her tears. The concentration she had on that sentence faltered when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's okay to cry, you know."

Grace slowly opened her eyes. Standing by the front entrance of the bedroom was Carol Danvers. Grace inwardly scolded herself for not remembering to shut the door. Then again she almost did lose it back there. Except that wasn't something she wanted the others to see...especially not someone as badass as Carol Danvers.

Grace put the yellow flower inside the black jacket she was wearing over her black dress. She then focused her attention onto Carol. The teen was surprised that the blonde was talking one on one with her. Despite the confusion, Grace did her best to look well together. However, what the blonde had said stuck with her.

"I'm not crying." Grace steadily told her.

Carol gave her a head tilt. She had to admit she liked how strong she was trying to be but Carol could still tell she was suffering. "I know but if you were to that'd be okay." She gave the dark haired teen a serious look. "It's better to cry and get it all out, rather than letting it all stay in."

Grace then watched as the blonde turned to leave the room. Before she was out of her view, she turned her way again. "Crying _isn't_ a weakness, Grace." Carol earnestly told her. "Remember that."

Grace remained standing there with a look of disbelief. She had no idea how long she was like that for but after a good amount of time she was able to gain composure. With her thoughts running around again, Grace figured the others would soon start to worry and come looking for her. Despite wanting to be alone for the rest of the day, the teen knew that wouldn't stand.

Sighing, Grace put on her best "I'm alright" face and walked out of the bedroom. Before she went downstairs though a room caught her attention. It was the room that was next to the one she had been in. Only she knew this room that caught her attention wasn't a bedroom. It was an office. This room had been her dad's office. Grace opened the door, all ready for the emotional pain to hit her.

However, there was none.

The moment Grace opened the office door her attention was caught by a certain item. This item being a framed ocean painting on her dad's desk. With a soft look in her eyes, Grace walked inside and took hold of it. As Grace now looked at the ocean painting, she could feel the nostalgia coursing through her. Her ears perked when she heard a creak behind her.

Grace glanced that way and her the look on her eyes softened even more once seeing who was there. "This was the first painting I ever gave him." She quietly said. The memory of giving the painting to her dad before he left to go on that weapon's demonstration played in her head. All those years that have passed and he still had it. "Even after..." Grace's voice wavered.

"Of course he did." Pepper quietly told her. The redhead saw the forlorn look the teen had and felt a need to say something. She wanted her to know that didn't need to hold in her pain. That she and the others would be here for her. They were family after all. "Grace..." She started out saying but was interrupted with an incoming presence. One that Pepper and Grace cared immensely for.

"Gracie!" Morgan called out. The five year girl old came to stand next to her mother. "Happy said he's gonna get us cheeseburgers." She looked up to stare into Pepper's eyes. "Is that okay, mom?" She quietly asked her.

Pepper gave her daughter a smile. She had the same exact twinkle in her eye that Tony once had. And it was one Grace would get as well. The resemblance warmed Pepper's heart. "Of course."

Grace put the framed painting back on her dad's desk and went to kneel in front of Morgan...her little sister Morgan. It was still felt so surreal to think, let alone say aloud, that she has a little sister now. But it was something Grace Stark was happy about. Even though she was just starting to bond with Morgan, Grace already knew she would do anything to protect her. Grace felt nothing but happiness the moment her dad told her she had a five year old sister. In her eyes it had been a total blessing. And now she would help look after her just as a older sister should

"I think cheeseburgers sound good.'" Grace managed to give her a smile. "But only if they're from_ Burger King_."

"Can I keep the crown?" Morgan asked sounding hopeful.

Grace smiled again and gently booped her little sister's nose. The exact same way her dad would to her when she had been little. "No one else here can pull off wearing a crown except for you."

From beside them, Pepper had to smile at their interaction with one another. Despite everything they recently have been through with losing Tony, at least Pepper had the reassurance that Grace and Morgan were getting along. It was if they had known each since the beginning. Tony would have loved that.

"Come on, kiddo." Grace gently pulled Morgan to her side as she stood up.

Gracie." Morgan softly called out.

Grace stopped her walking to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you, big sister." Morgan told her, smiling. "I love you 3000...just like dad."

Pepper felt her eyes well up with tears when she heard Morgan say this but welled up even more with what she heard next.

"I love you 3000, too." Grace told her ardently. She then let Morgan take her hand as they made their way downstairs again. They soon found themselves in the kitchen making conversation with the others. Thankfully it didn't take long for Happy to arrive with the food. Enough cheeseburgers for everyone there. Grace had to admit it was rather amusing to see some of Quill's friends look at the food with such strange expressions.

Halfway through everyone eating and somewhat talking, Grace found her heart getting heavy again. In need of some fresh air this time, Grace excused herself to go outside. Her breathing was even as she stared at the lake. She didn't move when she heard the front door open or when her hand intertwined with a very familiar hand.

There was silence before she ended up breaking it.

"Hey, Peter?"

Peter, who had come to check on Grace this time, turned to look at her. His eyes widened in concern once he saw the tears that were going down her face.

"I don't want to go through this alone." Grace said, voice cracking at the end with emotion. Carol's words from earlier returned, and this time she wasn't going to ignore them. She just didn't have the strength. She needed to vent...to cry...it had to be done.

Peter immediately brought her into an embrace. "You're not. I'll be with you...every step of the way."

Grace cried into the hug as did Peter. They both hung onto one another as if they were a life line. Although Grace knew her heart would never be the same now that her dad was gone, she had to remember there were people she still cared about. People she loved as much as her dad.

People like Pepper, her little sister Morgan, and her boyfriend Peter.

Despite the pain, Grace had to move on.

It's what her dad would have wanted.

Grace closed her eyes as she thought: _I love you, dad. I'll always love you._

She felt a breeze pass by and for a moment there she believed that to be a sign of some sorts.


End file.
